KAU MILIKKU
by Chwynhwa
Summary: Kau milikku Granger dan aku tidak berbagi milikku dengan orang lain!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Chad Filbert

A.N: Ini fict Dramione pertama aku. Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut, Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape masih hidup.

I'm Dramioneshipper and i really hope they'll be HAPPYLY EVER AFTER together!

Hore, hore, aku senang sekali berhasil mengpublish fict Dramione pertama aku. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya sepertiku ^^ Eng-*spechless*

Enjoy reading! ^^

¤O¤O¤O¤

"GRANGER!" Suara Draco Malfoy membahana di ruang Rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid.

"Granger, berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku." Draco menghampiri Hermione yang masih terus menulis essay Transfigurasinya di atas perkamen sepanjang 1 m sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman buku yang dipegangnya untuk mencari jawaban. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Draco yang selalu memerintah seenaknya dan juga mulutnya itu, tidak ada satupun kata yang pantas yang pernah diucapkannya selain makian dan sumpah serapah yang tentu saja hanya ditujukan untuk seorang Darah Lumpur, Hermione Granger. Hebatnya, Hermione bahkan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. 'Kalau kau menghabiskan enam tahun di bawah makian dan saling mengutuk lewat mantra, kau pun akan terbiasa. Apa gunanya menghabiskan setahun lagi untuk meladeni seorang Draco Malfoy? Membuang energi dan tidak bermanfaat sama sekali. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan mimpi indahku bersekolah di Hogwarts dengan perasaan menderita dan tersiksa. Lebih baik aku mengabaikannya dan menikmati tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts' batin Hermione.

Draco telah sampai dan berdiri di samping Hermione, "Aku memanggilmu, wanita jalang," suara Malfoy kini merendah tapi tajam menusuk. Mau tidak mau Hermione terbakar emosinya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan membalas tatapan dingin dan merendahkan Malfoy.

"AKU BUKAN WANITA JALANG, MALFOY!" sambil menekankan setiap katanya, "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, hah?" Hermione meraih tongkatnya dari dalam jubahnya, tetapi Draco lebih cepat mendorong dan menekan bahu Hermione ke dinding.

"Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan mesranya sore tadi bersama anak Ravenclaw sialan itu, jalang."

"Apa urusannya denganmu, BRENGSEK?"

"KAU MILIKKU GRANGER! DAN AKU TIDAK BERBAGI MILIKKU DENGAN ORANG LAIN. AKU MAU KAU MENJAUHINYA DAN BERHENTI BERHUBUNGAN DENGANNYA!" raung Draco. Draco semakin menekan Hermione ke dinding untuk menegaskan perintahnya.

"Aku bukan BARANG, SIALAN! Apalagi barang milikmu. Kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah?" Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Draco, tapi Draco menahannya dengan kuat ke dinding.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hermione meronta tapi Draco yang sudah dikuasai amarah tidak akan melepaskan Hermione kecuali perempuan itu mau mengikuti perintahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggap dirimu apa, Granger. Bagiku kau tetap Darah Lumpur jalang!"

"Aku juga tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa, Ferret, jadi lepaskan aku!" Hermione sudah tidak tahan lagi, ini harus segera diakhiri.

"Tidak. Sampai kau menyerap ini. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Berhubungan. Lagi. Dengan. Filbert!" Draco menekankan setiap katanya.

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangku berhubungan dengan siapapun, Ferret. Dan LEPASKAN AKU sekarang! Kau menyakitiku."

"Aku bisa menyakitimu lebih dari ini, Darah Lumpur kotor!"

"Aku tidak takut padamu bajingan!"

"Aku muak dengan perdebatan ini, Granger. Kau MILIKKU dan kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau!"

"Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI DIPERINTAH olehmu Malfoy!"

"Kau akan melakukan perintahku atau akan ku sebarkan rahasia kecilmu sayang!" Draco menampakkan seringai liciknya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah merasakan bahu Hermione merosot.

"Seorang Malfoy akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya Granger." Draco melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan dengan santai ke kamarnya, kali ini Hermione benar-benar jatuh merosot ke lantai. 'Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesenangan menjadi Ketua Murid Putra selain tugas membosankan berpatroli dan rapat Prefek sialan itu' sungut Draco dalam hati.

¤O¤O¤O¤

To Be Continued

*sudah* pendek banget –" maap, maap, jujur aku gag pede banget dengan fict aku ini *malu, tutup mata* Tapi aku mohon diripiu y, supaya aku tahu apa yang kurang dan bisa segera menutupi kekurangannya. Kalau ada typo kasih tahu y, biar bisa aku edit. Karena aku masih baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya, senior! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Chad Filbert

A.N: Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut, Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape masih hidup.  
>I'm Dramioneshipper and i really hope they'll be HAPPYLY EVER AFTER together!<p>

Enjoy reading! ^^

¤O¤O¤O¤

Hermione berjalan gontai memasuki Aula Besar. Wajahnya kusut masai dan berantakan. Dia berjalan lurus menuju meja Gryffindor tanpa melihat kanan kiri, tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda itu mencoba menahan Hermione dengan memegang tangan gadis itu. Yang dipegang langsung tersentak dan bukannya menoleh kepada si pemuda tapi langsung menatap ke meja Slytherin. Dilihatnya sang Pangeran Slytherin menatapnya tajam. Dengan sekali hentakan, Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Hermione, kau . . . maaf . . . tapi kau tampak kacau. A-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hermione menjawab dengan cepat dan bergegas duduk di meja asramanya. Si pemuda yang menahannya juga kembali duduk di meja asramanya dan tidak mengejar Hermione karena semua orang mulai menjadikan mereka tontonan. 'Ada apa dengan Hermione? Kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Apa ada kata-kataku kemarin yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu?' Tapi sekeras apapun Chad mencoba mengingat, dia tidak mampu menemukan apa kira-kira yang membuat Hermione seperti menjauhinya. 'Akan ku tanyakan lagi nanti' batinnya.

Sementara itu, sesampainya di meja Gryffindor, Hermione kembali mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari kedua sahabat karibnya dan Ginny.

"Ada apa denganmu, Mione?" Harry yang lebih dulu bertanya.

"Kau tampak, eng-kacau," timpal Ron.

"Apa si brengsek Malfoy itu mengganggumu lagi?" Kali ini Ginny yang bertanya. Dean, Seamus, dan Neville yang berada di samping Ron langsung berhenti makan dan mulai memasang tampang serius ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan murid kebanggaan asrama Gryffindor bahkan Hogwarts ini.

Hermione meminum jus Labunya seteguk dan memandang mereka sambil mengatakan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur dan sekarang aku harus ke Perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam sebelum ke kelas Ramuan. Kita ketemu di kelas." Hermione langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keuar Aula Besar tanpa menoleh ataupun memberikan kesempatan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk bertanya lagi memastikan keadaannya.

-oOo-

Setelah mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya, Hermione bergegas ke kelas Ramuan Prof. Snape. Dia tidak mau memberi alasan Snape untuk memotong poin asramanya seenaknya hanya karena dia terlambat. Tiba di depan kelas ternyata sudah ada orang yang menunggunya. Draco bersandar di samping pintu kelas Ramuan menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau ke mana, Granger?"

"Apa lagi sekarang Malfoy?" Hermione berkata dengan nada bosan dan lelah.

"Kau! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi pemuda Ravenclaw sialan itu, brengsek!"

"Bukan aku yang mendekatinya, Ferret. Oh, kau cemburu, eh, Malfoy?" Hermione tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapat keberanian untuk menggoda Pangeran Slytherin ini.

Draco yang merasa terganggu dengan kata cemburu langsung mencengkeram rahang Hermione dan berkata, "Sudah ku bilang KAU MILIKKU dan aku tidak berbagi milikku dengan orang lain, Granger." Draco baru melepaskan cengkeramannya setelah melihat murid lain mulai berdatangan. Hermione masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya sampai kedua sahabatnya menegurnya.

"Mione, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak masuk?" Harry bertanya sambil merangkul bahu Hermione menjauh dari pintu dan menepi dari arus murid yang memasuki kelas Ramuan. "Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu ke Madam Pomfrey? Kau tampak pucat, Mione," Harry semakin khawatir melihat ekspresi sahabatnya ini.

Hermione yang menyadari ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang panjang dan melihat Ron juga akan bicara langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry, Ron," dan bergegas masuk ke kelas Ramuan. Harry dan Ron saling melemparkan pandangan kita-harus-menyelidiki-apa-yang-terjadi masih berdiri di luar. Tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing lagi membentak mereka.

"Kalian tidak bermaksud membolos pelajaranku kan, Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley?"

"Ti-tidak Prof." Mereka serempak menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian mau detensi kalian ditambah? MASUK!"

Mereka terburu-buru masuk dan mengambil tempat di belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati. BLAK! Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan suasana menjadi sunyi senyap seketika.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Ambil bahannya dan segeralah bekerja dengan pasangan kalian seperti kemarin!" Bunyi kursi berderit dan dentingan kuali yang diaduk serta bunyi buku yang dibolak-balik menjadi latar belakang. Tentu saja kedua Ketua Murid itu harus berpasangan untuk memberikan contoh yang baik kepada murid-murid yang lain sekaligus menegaskan alasan mereka diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk-duduk saja begitu, Malfoy?" Ini bukan Malfoy Manor di mana ada Peri Rumah yang akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang bisa kau kerjakan sendiri," kata Hermione yang kerepotan membalik halaman yang berisi petunjuk pembuatan ramuan sambil memastikan bahan yang dicampur dan jumlah serta arah adukannya tepat.

"Kau tidak butuh Peri Rumah untuk membuat ramuan itu, Granger. Dan jangan mengajariku apa yang harus kulakukan, Nona-Tahu-Segala!" jawab Draco sarkastik.

"Ini tugas bersama, Malfoy, kau tidak boleh seenaknya menyuruhku mengerjakan ini sendirian sementara kau duduk enak-enakan!"

"Diam dan selesaikan saja ramuan itu, Granger!" kata Draco dengan nada memerintah yang malas. Hermione hanya mendengus dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada ramuannya. Satu jam berlalu dan Snape mengakhiri kelasnya dengan memberikan tugas essay sebanyak lima lembar perkamen sepanjang setengah meter tentang ramuan yang baru saja dibuat. Semua murid mengeluh dan saling melemparkan pandangan oh-dia-sangat-menyebalkan. Setelah membereskan buku-buku dan peralatannya, Hermione bergegas keluar untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya, Arithmancy. Tapi sebelum keluar Hermione mendapatkan tatapan jaga-sikapmu-di-kelas-Arithmancy-Granger dari Draco. 'Memang apa yang akan kulakukan di kelas Arithmancy? Langsung berlari memeluk Chad? Atau bergenit-genit ria padanya?' Hermione kembali mendengus. 'Kau pikir aku perempuan apa, Ferret!'

-oOo-

Chad yang sudah memutuskan harus mendapat jawaban dari sikap Hermione -yang berubah drastis dari kemarin- tadi pagi di Aula Besar langsung menyambar kesempatan pertama bertanya kepada Hermione pada saat Prof. Vector menjelaskan tentang metode Agrippa.

"Hermione!"

Terdengar suara berbisik yang memanggilnya dari belakang, Hermione pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berkonsentrasi untuk terus menyalin penjelasan yang ada di papan tulis ke atas perkamennya.

"Hermione!"

Chad kembali memanggilnya. Pemuda Ravenclaw yang bernama Chad Filbert itu memang sudah lama mendekati Hermione. Mereka akrab sejak tahun kelima saat Hermione menjadi Prefek dan sering mendapati Chad melanggar jam malam. Pemuda itu sangat baik kepada Hermione dan menghargai prestasi yang sudah dicapai gadis itu yang sangat luar biasa untuk seumurannya. Walaupun Chad jelas-jelas adalah seorang keturunan Penyihir Bangsawan Kuno Inggris berdarah murni, tapi dia tidak pernah membedakan seseorang karena status darahnya. Hermione tentu saja menyukai pemuda ini bukan karena dia adalah Bangsawan tapi karena kecerdasannya, sehingga Hermione mendapat teman bicara yang sepadan untuk mendiskusikan apa saja. Tapi karena si brengsek Draco Malfoy, Hermione terpaksa menjauhi Chad. Merasa yang dipanggil tidak menggubrisnya, Chad memutuskan akan menanyai Hermione setelah kelas Arithmancy berakhir.

Akhirnya kelas Arithmancy selesai dan Chad mendahului Hermione keluar dan mencegat gadis itu di tengah perjalanan menuju Aula Besar karena sekarang memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Hermione, please. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Chad berdiri di depannya memblokir jalannya. Melihat Hermione yang terpaksa berhenti dan menunggunya melanjutkan bicaranya, Chad mencoba mengatur nafas sejenak dan memilih pertanyaan apa yang harus diajukannya lebih dulu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Hermione?" Sebenarnya Chad ingin menanyakan keadaan gadis di depannya terlebih dahulu, tapi apa boleh buat pertanyaan itu yang paling mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu, Chad. Aku lapar dan aku rasa hanya itu yang ingin kau pastikan, sekarang menyingkirlah dari jalanku!"

"Kau bohong, Hermione! Ku lihat kau memandang meja Slytherin dan langsung menyentakkan tanganmu setelahnya. Apa dia mengancanmu?" Chad bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi pada kata 'dia' dan mendesak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Chad? Ayolah, aku benar-benar sudah lapar." Hermione menjawab dengan tidak sabar dan mencoba maju. Chad yang sebenarnya masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Hermione tapi kasihan juga pada gadis itu yang wajahnya sekarang bertambah pucat. Dia tahu Hermione hanya meminum seteguk jus Labunya tadi pagi, bergerak menyingkir dan membiarkan gadis itu lewat tanpa menahannya lagi. 'Aku harus membuat perhitungan denganmu, Malfoy!' geramnya dalam hati.

-oOo-

To Be Continued

-xXx-

-Balasan ripiu dari pembaca-

Yang punya akun di FFN aku dah ngirim balasan via message, di sini aku cuma ngebalas yang anymous ^^

kennp

Iy, menurut aku inilah Draco yang sesungguhnya

Aichiruchan Phantomhive

Makasih ^^

Ini dah update, ripiu lagi y! ^^

-xXx-

Maapkan diriku yang membuat chapter pendek-pendek, aku ngerasa emang mesti dipotong-potong ceritanya *ditabok pembaca* Rahasia Hermione nanti aku buat terpisah dengan fict ini sebagai prolog, jadi sabar ya!

Tengkiyu buat yang sudah ngeripiu, ripiu lagi dong! *tidak tahu malu* ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Chad Filbert

AN: Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut. Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape masih hidup.

Maapkan, teman-teman atas keterlambatan update-nya. Minggu ini saya sangat sibuk –ada OWL :pv belum lagi besok saya Final Test dan saya harus belajar *alasan. Belum lagi warnet sangat jauh dari rumah saya, nanggung banget, tapi karena banyak yang sudah menagih lanjutannya, -dengan nekat pergi ke warnet- so here I am. Mencoba untuk tidak berlama-lama dan langsung pulang setelah mengupdate –sebelum saya tergoda untuk tinggal lebih lama- saya hanya bisa mengupdate satu chapter dan berjanji untuk mengupdate chapter selanjutnya secepatnya ._.v *kebanyakan ngomong, maap*

Enjoy reading ^^

"Apa-apaan kau, Filbert?" Draco yang sedang berjalan menuju asrama Ketua Murid tiba-tiba dihadang dengan tongkat terjulur dari Chad.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hermione, hah?"

"Apa?" Seringai licik muncul di wajah Draco yang sudah menyadari apa mau dari pemuda Ravenclaw ini langsung menjawab, "Well, selain ciuman selamat malam yang menggairahkan dari Darah Lumpur itu, tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"KAU! Beraninya kau menyentuh-, mana mungkin Hermione mau berciuman denganmu!" Filbert menatap Draco tidak percaya.

"Granger MILIKKU, Filbert –asal kau tahu saja- dan aku berhak melakukan apa saja padanya!"

"Dia bukan milikmu, Malfoy!"

"Tentu saja dia MILIKKU! Kau mau apa, huh?" Draco yang juga telah mencabut tongkat dari saku jubahnya siap melancarkan mantra pertama yang terlintas dibenaknya, "Sectumsem-"

"Stupe-"

"Protego!" Sebuah mantra penghalang tak kasat mata menghalangi mereka berdua yang saling melemparkan mantra. Mereka berdua menoleh kepada gadis yang melancarkan mantra tersebut dan mendapati Hermione. Gadis itu memang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Ketua Murid dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di tikungan menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

"Kalian berdua sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Kalian pikir ini medan perang, hah?" Hermione kini berbalik menghadap Chad, "Kau boleh kembali ke asramamu, Chad!"

"Aku, aku ha-kita harus bicara, Mione!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Chad! Rapat Prefek masih dua hari lagi."

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin ku bicarakan, jadi tolong jangan menghindariku, Mione!"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak menghindarimu, Chad. Aku-"

"Jangan bohong, Mione! Apa si brengsek Malfoy itu yang mengancammu?"

"Kau mau ku beri detensi, eh, Filbert?" Kali ini Draco menyela.

"Kau dengar, ini sudah jam malam, jadi kembalilah ke asramamu, Chad!" Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Hermione, sementara Chad hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, Hermione. Tapi kalau si brengsek ini mengganggumu, beritahu aku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menggangguku dan aku bisa menjaga diri, Chad."

Chad teringat kata-kata Draco barusan tentang ciuman mereka tapi urung menanyakannya. 'Mungkin itu cuma karangan Draco saja' dan berjalan kembali ke asramanya dengan gontai. Setelah melihat Chad menghilang di tikungan, Hermione baru melepaskan mantranya.

"Kau tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih kan, eh, Granger? Karena aku lebih suka mengutuknya daripada harus dihalangi olehmu!" Hermione berbalik dan hanya menatap Draco sekilas sebelum berjalan melewati Draco dan tidak mau menghabiskan sisa tenaganya untuk mengerjakan essay Ramuan -yang memang baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan- dengan beradu mulut dengan Draco. Sedangkan Draco yang tidak suka diabaikan mencekal tangan Hermione dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Draco tidak perlu takut akan dipergoki karena lorong ini hanya menuju asrama Ketua Murid yang berarti hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini.

"Aku bicara padamu, Granger," Draco menggertakkan giginya, "di mana sopan santunmu, eh, Darah Lumpur?"

"Aku lelah Draco, lepaskan aku!" Kali ini Hermione tidak berusaha melepaskan diri karena dia tahu usahanya tidak akan berhasil. Lebih baik membiarkan Draco menyelesaikan urusannya agar dia segera terbebas dari pemuda sialan ini. Draco maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione. Nafasnya terasa panas di wajah Hermione.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kotoran lumpurmu, Granger. Mungkin kau bisa memberiku alasan untuk berendam lebih lama malam ini!" Draco kembali menunjukkan seringai liciknya dan Hermione tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya -hanya bisa pasrah. Hermione membiarkan Draco mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Dan Hermione harus menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membalas ciuman Draco. Karena percaya atau tidak, bahkan Hermione menyukai dicium oleh Draco. Andai saja bukan harus dengan cara ini mereka berciuman, Hermione pasti menikmati ciumannya dengan Draco. Draco tidak menghentikan ciumannya sebelum dia benar-benar merasa sesak dan kehabisan nafas. Setelah merasa puas, Draco meninggalkan Hermione yang kini tengah terengah-engah mengumpulkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Hermione akhirnya berhasil memanjat lukisan yang menjadi pintu masuk asrama Ketua Murid. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Sebenarnya, dia juga sangat ingin berendam dengan air beraroma terapi bunga Lavender kesukaannya, tapi mengingat Draco pasti akan lama menggunakan kamar mandi, Hermione memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas Ramuannya terlebih dahulu.

Hermione sudah menulis sebanyak tiga lembar perkamen pada saat Draco keluar dari kamar mandi. Draco yang melihat Hermione sedang menulis di ruang rekreasi mulai memikirkan seribu macam cara untuk mengganggu gadis itu. Entah mengapa, hari ini Draco sangat bergairah mengganggu Hermione.

"Hari yang sibuk, eh, Granger?" Kata Draco memulai aksinya dan menambahkan dengan nada sarkastik, "Kau tidak berpikir akan mendapat Order of Merlin karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugas Ramuan sebanyak lima lembar perkamen sepanjang setengah meter, kan, Nona-Tahu-Segala?"

Hermione yang benar-benar kelelahan hanya memberikan tatapan urus-saja-urusanmu-sendiri-brengsek dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil jubah mandinya dengan mantra panggil. Hermione langsung mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat beraroma Lavender. Baru saja dia hendak menikmati berendam di bak mandi, terdengar suara dari luar yang memanggilnya. "Mau apa lagi dia?" dengusnya.

". . . kalau kau tidak segera keluar dari kamar mandi, aku akan menjadikan tugasmu sebagai bahan bakar perapian, Granger!" Hermione baru sadar bahwa dia belum membereskan perkamen dan buku-bukunya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Hermione memakai jubah mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada tugasku, Malfoy?" Hermione berjalan ke arah Draco dan mencoba merebut perkamennya dari genggaman Draco. "Kembalikan perkamenku!" Tapi Draco lebih gesit menghindar.

"Ambil sendiri perkamenmu, Granger!" Draco melemparkan perkamen Hermione ke jendela yang terbuka dan angin langsung menerbangkannya entah ke mana. "Ups, sori, Granger, tanganku licin sehabis mandi," kata Draco tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hermione mulai menangis, dia merasa sangat lelah yang berkepanjangan dan tenaganya sudah habis. Air matanya terus mengalir, tapi dipaksakan juga menatap si Ketua Murid Putra yang dengan sukses menerbangkan tugas Ramuannya, "Aku salah apa padamu, Malfoy? Tidak bisakah kau mengabaikanku saja? Kau . . ." Hermione tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya karena tangisnya makin pecah. Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan seringai puas di wajahnya dan berjalan santai-tanpa-dosa-sedikitpun ke kamarnya.

Hermione kembali ke kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian dan jubah sekolahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari tugasnya yang mungkin terbang di sekitar bawah menara sebelum tugasnya terbang lebih jauh lagi atau tintanya luntur terkena embun kalau dia menunda sampai besok.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Keesokan paginya Hermione bangun terlambat dan merasa sangat pusing. Ditempelkannya punggung tangannya ke dahinya dan merasakan suhu badannya meninggi. Ini pasti karena semalam dia memaksakan diri mencari tugas Ramuannya yang dilempar Draco dari menara tempat asrama Ketua Murid berada di tengah malam dan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Tapi dipaksakan juga tubuhnya bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Baru setengah jalan dia sudah roboh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

-oOo-

To Be Continued

-xXx-

-BALASAN RIPIU DARI PEMBACA-

Yang punya akun di FFN aku dah ngirim balasan via message, di sini aku cuma ngebalas yang anymous ^^

RIRI

Kan sudah jelas dari awal, kalau Draco tahu rahasia Hermione dan dia memanfaatkan rahasia tersebut untuk membuat Hermione menuruti semua keinginannya :p

Ini sudah kk update, ripiu lagi y! ^^

Lily love snowdrop

Gag sadis kok, posesif doang. Aku aja mau digituin sama Draco (?)

Hehhe maap y, kependekan (",)\

Aichiruchan Phantomhive

Akhirnya ada yang menyadari. Bener kok, Draco memang cuma mau memiliki Hermione untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka gag pacaran.

Ini sudah aku update, ripiu lagi dong! ^^

intan

Akhirnya Puti ngeripiu fict aku \('o')/

Iy, ini sudah aku update lagi =D

Ripiu lagi y! ^^

Michiko mione

Hn

Maap gag ada, aku gag tahu bikin fict Romance :pv

Tapi menurut aku ini sudah romantis banget *apa aja deh yang penting sama ayank Draco, plak*

Sudah aku update, ripiu lagi y! ^^

kennp

Maap banget buat kependekan ceritanya (",)\

Hahha, makasih sudah penasaran buat baca chapter selanjutnya, semoga chapter ini menambah rasa penasaran Anda (?)

Aku juga penasaran ripiu kamu selanjutnya apa =D

Claudy males login

Wkwkwkwk, okok Clau

Ini dia chapter tiga, gimana?

Yanchan

Makasih, rahasia Hermione aku bikin terpisah dari cerita ini sebagai prolog ^^

Maap buat kependekan ceritanya (",)\

Ini dia updatetannya, ripiu lagi y! ^^

zulfa

Mereka gag pacaran. Draco cuma memanfaatkan rahasia Hermione untuk bersenang-senang.

Semoga!

Ini dah aku update, ripiu lagi y! ^^

Anak hilang

Gpp ;D makasih ^^

Aku usahain deh, tapi, eng—aku usahain! ^^

Hinamori Hoho

Aku juga sumpah dah besar kepala ;pv

Iy, okok! ^^

FIGHT!

Salam *balik*

Junadroid

Karakter Hermione memang gag stabil, di chapter ini semoga bisa menguatkan ketidakstabilan karakternya. Bukannya gag boleh tahu rahasia Hermione, tapi ada saatnya.

Yang mana y yang gag masuk akal?

Karakter Draco memang kuat karena sentiment pribadi *dasar Author amatiran, plak*

Tengkiyu ripiunya, ditunggu deh ripiu selanjutnya! ^^

-xXx-

Wahh, kependekan ya, ini juga kependekan *ditabok pembaca* maap, aku maksa buat bikin fict ini, aku sengaja bikin pendek buat jadi cerita pemanasan gitu biar aku tahu aku bisa diterima apa gag di dunia FFN *lebai* tapi semoga ceritanya cukup menarik buat dibaca biarpun sangat singkat. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat fict yang sesuai standar :p

Tapi biarpun begitu *masih tidak tahu malu* tolong diripiu lagi dong chapter 3 ini biar aku semangat nyeleseinnya! Dan makasih banyak buat yang sudah ngeripiu, ripiu kalian benar2 membantu *menyemangati maksudnya* ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Chad Filbert

A.N: Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut. Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape masih hidup.

Huwaaaaaaaa, maap, maap, updatenya lama. Aku ada Final Test minggu ini, jadi sibuk belajar :p y sudah, aku update sekarang deh, mumpung gag ada FT =D

Enjoy reading ^^

-oOo-

Hermione mengerjap-mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan ruangan yang serba putih di sekitarnya. Dia sekarang berada di salah satu tempat tidur di Hospital Wings.

"Hermione, kau sudah sadar." Dari nada suaranya Hermione tahu itu Ginny dan Ginny pasti sangat khawatir padanya. Hermione membalikkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan menemukan Ginny di sebelah kanannya sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Akan kupanggilkan Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, terima kasih, Chad," kata Ginny. Chad bergegas keluar memanggil Madam Pomfrey dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ginny?" Tanya Hermione dengan suara serak.

"Kau pingsan di kamarmu. Harry dan Ron yang menemukanmu. Mereka memutuskan mencarimu setelah kau tidak muncul pada pelajaran Transfigurasi. Mereka masuk ke kamarmu lewat jendela dan seperti yang kau lihat, kau berada di sini."

"Apa yang terjadi, Mione? Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek Malfoy padamu?" Ron ternyata sudah tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tenang, Ron. Biarkan Hermione istirahat dulu, baru kita minta penjelasan darinya," Harry mencoba menenangkan Ron.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat Hermione tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari? Aku hampir mengira dia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi!" Ron hampir berteriak frustasi. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu aku pingsan selama tiga hari?" Tanya Hermione yang tidak menyangka dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama itu.

"Ya, kau sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri, Mione," Ginny menegaskan pernyataan kakaknya, "Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Kami bergantian menungguimu." Hermione tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, dia mulai menangis dan Ginny langsung memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa, Mione. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" ucapnya tulus yang langsung diikuti anggukan dari Harry dan Ron.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai sahabatku."

"Kami juga beruntung dan sangat bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Mione."

Terdengar langkah terburu-buru dari luar memasuki ruangan tersebut. Madam Pomfrey tiba dengan membawa beberapa peralatan di tangannya. Sesampainya di tempat tidur Hermione, Madam Pomfrey memeriksanya sebentar dan bertanya beberapa hal kemudian menyodorkan ramuan dalam mangkuk berwarna kuning segar yang dibawanya kepada Hermione.

"Minumlah ini, Ms. Granger!" Hermione mengernyit karena mencium aroma pahit dan tajam dari ramuan tersebut.

"Ini untuk memulihkan tenagamu dan membuat otot dan syaraf-syaraf tubuhmu rileks setelah tiga hari kaku karena tidak digunakan. Minumlah sekali teguk agar kau tidak mual mencium aromanya. Memang agak pahit, tapi sangat manjur." Mau tidak mau Hermione menerima ramuan yang disodorkan tersebut dan mengikuti saran Madam Pomfrey untuk meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Terima kasih, Madam," katanya sambil menyerahkan kembali mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

"Istirahatlah Ms. Granger! Kau akan menemukan tenagamu pulih keesokan harinya dan kau bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan kalian, kalian boleh kembali ke asrama karena ku pastikan teman kalian akan sembuh besok." Mereka bertiga sebenarnya masih mau menemani Hermione sampai dia kembali ke asrama, tapi kelegaan bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja membuat mereka memutuskan membiarkan Hermione beristirahat penuh -bukan pingsan- seharian.

"Bye, Mione. Besok kami akan menjemputmu."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menjagaku, Harry, Ron, Ginny."

"Kau lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada Chad, dia juga ikut menjagamu. Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?" Ginny mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tapi tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu sama sekali.

"Mr. Filbert menitipkan salam padamu dan berjanji akan menjengukmu besok. Katanya dia punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang. Baiklah, ayo keluar anak-anak dan biarkan teman kalian beristirahat!" mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Hermione untuk beristirahat.

Hermione juga sudah merasa lelah kembali. 'Mungkin efek dari ramuan tadi agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak' batinnya. Setelah memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit, Hermione mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempat tidurnya. 'Mungkin hanya Madam Pomfrey yang ingin memastikan aku sudah tidur nyenyak' pikirnya. Hermione merasa tidak perlu membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara seseorang menggumam dan merasakan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, tapi rasa lelah dan kantuk telah menguasainya. Akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Chad berkeras mengantarkan Hermione sampai ke asramanya setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang siang berkumpul di ruang Rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Mereka juga ingin memastikan keselamatan temannya dengan memberi beberapa peringatan keras kepada Draco Malfoy, teman seasrama Hermione.

"Kau yakin akan menginap di asramamu malam ini, Mione?" Ginny menawarkan Hermione untuk tidur di kamar lamanya saja di asrama Gryffindor malam ini –untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ginny. Aku juga sudah sembuh dan merasa yakin bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasku hari ini." Bukan Hermione namanya kalau dia mengabaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan langsung memberitahu kami kalau si brengsek itu mengganggumu!" Kali ini Ron yang mewanti-wanti –juga untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku janji, Ron! Tenang saja, aku bahkan merasa lebih dari sehat untuk melancarkan beberapa kutukan padanya jika berani menggangguku." Hermione mencoba meyakinkan Ron.

"Kau juga boleh memberitahuku, Hermione!"

"Terima kasih, Chad." Hermione memberikan senyum tulus penuh terima kasih pada pemuda itu, "Kalian boleh meninggalkanku sekarang. Aku mau langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugasku."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Mione?" Harry mulai mengkhawatirkan kecintaan Hermione pada belajar.

"Kalau aku menyelesaikan tugasku sekarang, aku akan punya waktu untuk beristirahat, Harry. Lagipula aku sudah menghabiskan empat hari dengan tiduran saja."

"Kau pingsan tiga hari dan kau memang membutuhkan sehari penuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu, Mione," kata Harry yang masih mencoba membujuk Hermione untuk beristirahat.

"Kalau begitu kami kembali ke asrama dulu, Mione. Jaga dirimu, biar aku yang mencari Draco untuk memberinya peringatan." Ron kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Draco.

"Oh, sudahlah, Ron. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Hermione bosan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya menghadapi sikap Ron. Bukannya tidak menghargai usaha Ron untuk menjaganya, tapi mendengarnya menggerutu seperti orang yang sedang menghapal mantra membuat Hermione geli juga.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Mione!"

"Kau akan turun makan malam?"

"Aku akan makan malam di sini saja, Ginny."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok pagi, Mione!"

Mereka berbalik meninggalkan Hermione di depan lukisan tempat masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid. Ketika keempatnya menghilang di tikungan, Hermione memanjat masuk melalui lubang lukisan setelah mengucapkan kata kunci.

Di dalam sangat sunyi. 'Mungkin Draco tidak ada di kamarnya. Baguslah, aku bisa mulai mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang' pikirnya. Pertama-tama Hermione menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa buku, perkamen, pena bulu, dan beberapa botol tinta. Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya, Hermione keluar menuju pantry untuk membuat segelas susu coklat. Melihat permadani yang lebih lembut dari kursi belajarnya membuat Hermione memutuskan mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang Rekreasi saja. Dia segera menjatuhkan diri di atas permadani dan mengambil barang-barangnya dengan mantra panggil. Dan Hermione pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

-oOo-

Chad sedang berdiri dengan kedua lengan bersilang di dada. Dia kadang melirik ke sekitarnya dengan gelisah. Chad sedang menunggu Draco untuk memberinya pelajaran karena sudah membuat orang yang disayanginya pingsan selama tiga hari dan masih harus meladeni kebrengsekan pemuda itu selama sisa tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts sebagai Ketua Murid. Chad sengaja menunggu Draco di dekat tangga menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Tadi dia sudah memastikan Hermione berada di asramanya. Chad tidak mau Hermione mencegah dia memberikan perhitungan kepada Draco seperti minggu kemarin. Tiba-tiba Chad menegang, dia langsung menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari ujung lorong.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Filbert?" kata Draco dengan nada bosan dan lelah. Jaraknya kini tinggal satu meter dari Chad.

"Kau tahu apa mauku, Malfoy!" kata Chad dengan nada bosan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu minggir dari hadapanku sekarang dan kembalilah ke asramamu! Atau kau mau ku beri detensi, eh?" ancam Draco tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli, Malfoy. Sebelum aku memastikan kau tidak akan mengganggu Hermione lagi!" kata Chad tidak peduli.

"Apa pedulimu dengan, Granger, huh? Memang kau siapanya?" bentak Malfoy.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!"

"Bukan urusanmu juga kalau aku mengganggu si Granger, Filbert! Dan ku tekankan untuk kesekian kalinya, GRANGER MILIKKU DAN AKU TIDAK BERBAGI MILIKKU DENGAN ORANG LAIN, TERMASUK KAU!" Amarah Draco kini memuncak. Dia sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya juga. 'Orang ini memang harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak menggangguku terus, aku sampai bosan menghadapinya. Memang kau pikir dirimu siapa, huh, Filbert? Granger milikku!' pikirnya. Kilatan cahaya merah dan hijau mulai berkelabatan di lorong itu.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_CRUCIO_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Tongkat Draco terpental dari tangannya. Kelelahan akibat mengerjakan semua tugas Ketua Murid sendirian selama empat hari ini ditambah tugas sekolah dan latihan Quidditch membuatnya lengah. Draco bergerak mundur dan Chad menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melancarkan serangan.

"_Incarcerous_!" Mantra itu mengenai lengan kanan Draco dan terdengar bunyi CRAK pelan.

"Arghhh," Draco mengerang. Dia merasakan lengan kanannya patah. Beruntung tadi dia bergerak mundur, kalau tidak seluruh tulangnya juga bisa ikut patah terkena mantra dari Chad. Darah mengucur dari lengan kanan Draco yang terkena mantra, dia semakin terhuyung ke belakang dan meyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Draco membiarkan tubuhnya merosot. Chad berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalau kau masih berani mengganggu Hermione kau akan berhadapan lagi denganku dan akan kupastikan bukan cuma lenganmu yang patah!" ancam Chad. Dia berlalu meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

-oOo-

To Be Continued

-xXx-

-BALASAN RIPIU DARI PEMBACA-

Yang punya akun di FFN aku dah ngirim balasan via message, di sini aku cuma ngebalas yang anymous ^^

kennp

Iya, ayank aku tuh :p

Hn

Semoga chapter ini bisa dibilang panjang :pv

Arigatou gozaimasu karena selalu ngeripiu fict aku =D

Hajimemashite Kennp

RIRI

Penasaran?

Baca prolognya ya nanti!

Aichiruchan Phantomhive

Hn

Gimana ya? Bakalan suka gag ya *brb, nanya Draco dulu :pv

Ini dah aku update, makasih ya dah selalu ngeripiu fict aku

Hajimemashite Ai-chan

haters

Alay ya?

Jangan dong, aku kan pengen masuk Surga =D

Alice the dark rabbit

Dunia fantasi tingkat tinggi?

Hayo, hayo, kamu ngayalin ayank aku yang gag-gag ya!

Wkwkwk, ini dah update, ripiu lagi ya!

RirizziriR

Oh, ya?

Tengkiyu Ririz sayang :*

Kasar, ini dah paling sopannya Draco :pv

Anak Hilang

Okok, padahal aku dah ngecek berkali-kali. Makasih ya, aku dah koreksi =D

Pendek ya, aku emang pendek soalnya, eh (?)

Gomen

Lily love snowdrop

Gag diapa-apain kok, dicium doang :pv

Ada kok, Harry kan selalu khawatir sama Hermione

Rahasia Hermione ada di prolog, sabar ya!

Yanchan

Wkwkwkwk, kira-kira apa ya?

Dicuekin aja kali :pv

Ini dah update, ripiu lagi ya!

Akira Mayumi

Hahha, iy, aku juga mau digituin Draco (?)

Gag, mereka gag pacaran kok :p

Ini dah update, ripiu lagi y!

NN

He? Makasih :p

(Siapa y? Kok manggil aku k? Berarti kenal sama aku?)

Dramione

Ini dah update =D

Zulfa

Hehhe, bukannya dah dibilangin, rahasia Hermione ada di prolog, sabar y!

:p

-xXx-

Pada penasaran ya sama rahasia Hermione, sabar ya, ntar aku publish terpisah dari fict ini. Padahal rahasianya gag rahasia-rahasia amat, Draco kan tahu :p

Aku, sumpah gag tahu bagaimana merangkai kata dengan baik, makanya fict aku banyak melewatkan kegiatan sehari-hari dan fokus hanya pada Dramione saja, jadinya ya intinya doang yang tersampaikan, kata pengantar dan penutup kurang. Maapkan keterbatasanku ini! *nunduk*

Karena aku dapat banyak masukan dan koreksi dari ripiu kalian, jadi, tolong diripiu lagi ya! Makasih banyak buat yang membaca dan buat yang membaca sekaligus meripiu terus fict ini, kalian membuat aku semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan fict ini! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Chad Filbert

A.N: Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut, Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape masih hidup.

Enjoy reading! ^^

-oOo-

Draco berjalan sempoyongan menuju asrama Ketua Murid dan akhirnya berhasil memanjat lukisan yang menjadi pintu masuk asrama Ketua Murid dengan susah payah. Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya.

Hermione segera menghentikan mengerjakan tugasnya setelah dilihatnya penampilan sang Pangeran Slytherin yang selalu rapi kini berantakan dan wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Malfoy? Apa yang ter—" Hermione langsung berjalan menghampiri Draco setelah melihat lengan kanan pemuda itu terkulai lemas dan darah menetes dari jubahnya yang terkoyak.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Darah Lumpur kotor!" Draco mencoba menepis tangan Hermione yang berusaha memeriksa lengannya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak apa-apa. Hermione tidak menggubris tepisan tangan Draco, dia malah mengambil tongkatnya dan mencoba menghentikan aliran darah yang terus-menerus keluar dari lengan Draco dan memapah pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau Darah Lumpur sialan—"

"Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu. Kau bahkan boleh melancarkan kutukan apapun padaku, tapi biarkan aku membantumu, Malfoy!" kata Hermione keras kepala. Draco yang merasa sangat lelah dan kesakitan akhirnya membiarkan Hermione membantunya.

"Jangan mengharapakan imbalan apapun dariku, Granger!" Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebagai jawaban. 'Memang apa yang bisa kuharapkan darimu Malfoy'.

Hermione mendudukkan Draco di tempat tidur dan melepaskan jubah dan kemeja Draco. Dia terpaksa mengguntingnya di bagian lengan karena takut malah akan menyakiti Draco jika dia melepasnya dengan cara biasa. Pemandangan tubuh atletis Draco langsung menyambut Hermione. Untuk sekian lamanya, Hermione hanya bisa terpaku memandang tubuh tegap dan dada bidang Draco Malfoy yang didapatnya dari hasil latihan Quidditch bertahun-tahun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangku dengan lapar begitu, Granger?" teguran dari Draco langsung menyadarkan Hermione dari khayalannya. Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia segera berbalik bergegas menghilang di pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian Hermione kembali membawa baskom yang telah diisi air hangat dan handuk bersih, lalu mulai melap darah yang menempel di tubuh Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Hermione menyusuri lekuk tubuh Draco sambil menahan diri untuk tidak merabanya dan merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkannya. Sesekali terdengar erangan tertahan dari Draco saat Hermione melap darah yang menempel di lengan pemuda itu. 'Bahkan erangannya pun terdengar begitu menggoda. Apa yang kupikirkan?' GLEK! Hermione hanya bisa menelan ludahnya menahan godaan di depannya. Hermione kini memasang perban di lengan Draco dan mengikatkannya di leher pemuda itu. Sebelum dengan susah payah memakaikannya baju bersih agar Draco tidak masuk angin.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau menemui Madam Pomfrey?" Tanya Hermione sekali lagi sambil membereskan baskom, handuk, dan pakaian kotor Draco.

"Kau jangan berlebihan, Granger!" ujar Draco dingin. Dia tidak mau ada yang mengetahui tentang kejadian tadi. Orang-orang akan meremehkannya karena kalah dari Chad dan menghadapi cemoohan karena penyebab mereka berkelahi adalah Darah Lumpur yang selalu dihinanya walaupun untuk alasan berbeda. Lebih baik dia mengatakan jatuh dari sapunya, walaupun itu kedengarannya tidak mungkin karena Draco memang jago terbang.

Hermione memandangnya sedikit kesal sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap menemui Madam Pomfrey untuk meminta ramuan penumbuh tulang."

"Terserah kau saja, Granger. Tapi jangan mengatakan apapun tentangku!" kata Draco dingin. "Dan cepatlah keluar, kau sudah terlalu lama mengotori kamar ini dan aku butuh udara yang bersih untuk bernafas!"

Hermione segera keluar tanpa menoleh lagi. 'Dasar Ferret sialan!' Hermione berjalan menuju Hospital Wings sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Draco. Walaupun Hermione melewati lorong tempat pertempuran yang baru saja terjadi antara Chad dan Draco, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya karena Draco sudah mengembalikan tempat itu ke keadaan semula untuk menghindari resiko ketahuan. Sementara itu, Draco mencoba untuk tidur, dia merasa tenaganya terkuras habis. 'Awas kau, Filbert, aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat dari ini!' geramnya dalam hati.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Draco bangun dan merasakan matanya silau oleh cahaya matahari pagi. Dia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan rasa pusing menghantamnya. Akhirnya Draco berhasil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidurnya. Dia menengok meja yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan mendapati sarapan serta botol berisi ramuan berwarna coklat lumpur. Hermione memang sengaja menaruhnya di situ. Draco tidak peduli rasanya mungkin akan membuatnya muntah, jadi Draco meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Dia harus segera sembuh untuk membalas perbuatan Chad.

-oOo-

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

-oOo-

"Ha, di sini kau rupanya, Granger!" Suara dingin dan tajam yang sudah dikenal Hermione mengusiknya, dia segera menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengacaukan tugasku kali ini, Malfoy!" Hermione berdiri sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Draco malah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau enak-enakan duduk di sini memastikan kau masih Nona-Tahu-Segala, sementara aku melaksanakan tugas Ketua Murid sialan ini sendirian! Kau menikmati liburanmu empat hari, eh, Granger?" tudingnya sarkastik.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku pingsan selama tiga hari dan itu sama sekali bukan jenis liburan yang akan kupilih, Malfoy! Dan, maaf, aku terlalu larut mengerjakan tugasku," Hermione menghela nafas sambil menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan melanjutkan, "biar aku yang berpatroli dan mengurusi tugas Ketua Murid selama empat hari ke depan minggu ini. Kau puas?"

"Kau pikir semudah itu, huh?"

"Apa lagi maumu, Malfoy?" kali ini tongkat Hermione kembali teracung.

"Oh, ayolah, Granger. Aku sudah lama sendirian dan ruangan ini benar-benar dingin tanpamu," Draco berkata dengan nada merindu yang dibuat-buat, "kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman selamat tidur, eh? Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Hey, di mana sopan santunku, seharusnya aku memberimu ciuman dan pelukan selamat-datang-kembali." Kali ini Draco menyeringai licik.

Sebenarnya Hermione belum menyiapkan cara untuk terbebas dari situasi seperti ini—lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hermione berjalan mundur karena Draco semakin mendekat. Akhirnya Hermione menyentuh dinding dan merasa tersudut. 'Apa aku merapalkan mantra saja?' pikirnya, 'Tapi bagaimana kalau Draco melaksanakan ancamannya? Lebih baik aku bersabar, toh tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kami lulus.' Draco sudah tiba di depan Hermione yang hanya dipisahkan oleh tongkat.

"Apa kau berniat memantraiku, huh?" Baiklah, menjaga rahasianya tetap aman di tangan si brengsek Draco Malfoy lebih penting. 'Lebih baik membiarkan dia merasa menang.' Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya.

Draco menampakkan senyum kemenangan dan mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Draco mengambil rambut Hermione yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Hermione, kemudian membelai pipi gadis itu, mengangkat dagunya dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Hermione tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Draco, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Draco dengan lembut menghadapkan wajah Hermione kembali ke wajahnya. Hermione tidak tahu harus membalas perlakuan itu bagaimana. Draco kembali menciumi bibirnya lembut. Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa Draco salah makan sesuatu atau kepalanya terbentur karena ini bukan sifatnya. 'Memperlakukan seorang Darah Lumpur dengan lembut, hey, apa sebentar lagi aku akan mendapati Ron berkencan dengan Pansy Parkinson?' Tapi Draco malah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjelajah seisi mulut Hermione. Seperti biasa, Draco menciuminya penuh gairah. Walaupun Darah Lumpur, tapi Draco sudah memastikan cuma dia yang akan dan pernah menyentuh dan menciumi gadis itu. Walaupun sangat bergairah, Draco menciuminya perlahan, menikmati semua rasa yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan lidahnya, sambil sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

Hermione tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas ciuman Draco kali ini. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Draco dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco. Draco tidak menghiraukan perbuatan Hermione, dia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hal itu membuat Hermione meremas rambut Draco tanda bahwa dia menikmati ciuman mereka. Hal selanjutnya yang mereka tahu, mereka sudah ada di atas tempat tidur di kamar Draco.

Mereka masih berciuman, Draco kini menindih Hermione. Ciumannya bertambah ganas membuat Hermione mendesah. Mendengar desahan Hermione, Draco terbakar gairah. Dia mulai membuka kancing baju kemeja yang dikenakan Hermione dan turun menciumi leher gadis itu. Hermione tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi bila dia terus membiarkan Draco, tapi Hermione tidak bisa menghentikannya, bahkan ada rasa enggan untuk menghentikannya. 'Where do you keep your mind, Hermione Granger? Ini tidak ada di buku manapun yang pernah kau baca! Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya?' Hermione mencoba menyadarkan dirinya, tapi ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh dirinya yang merupakan murid terpintar di sekolahnya.

Draco semakin bergerak turun menciumi gadis itu. Pada kancing ketiga kemeja Hermione, Draco menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka semua kancing kemeja gadis itu. Tapi Draco kini menyapukan tangannya, mencoba menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya dan tampak tak berdaya untuk menolak perlakuannya. Hermione mendesah tertahan menikmati sentuhan dingin Draco di tubuhnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga menolak pun dia tak bisa. Draco kembali membuka kancing kemeja Hermione setelah tadi sempat tertunda, dia ingin menyentuh permukaan kulit gadis itu. Ada niat untuk menelanjangi Hermione, tapi niat itu ditahannya. 'Tidak, tidak, aku hanya terbawa suasana, kalau aku bisa melakukannya sekarang, berarti aku juga bisa melakukannya nanti' batinnya. Draco kemudian menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik kemeja Hermione ke bagian punggung dan tangan kirinya di belakang leher gadis itu dan kembali menciumi bibirnya. 'Aku memiliki semua waktu yang kupunya untuk menikmati tubuh ini, untuk apa merusak kesenangan menciumi dan membuatnya bergairah dengan melakukannya sekarang' pikirnya. 'KAU MILIKKU HERMIONE GRANGER, HANYA MILIKKU!'

¤O¤O¤O¤

FIN

-xXx-

-Balasan ripiu DARI PEMBACA-

Yang punya akun di FFN aku dah ngirim balasan via message, di sini aku cuma ngebalas yang anymous ^^

Alice the dark rabbit

Wkwkwkwk :pv

*poke* *poke balik*

Last chapter, tengkiyu for the review, review lagi dong! :p

mE

Rahasia Hermione aku bikin terpisah, ada di prolog :p

Wkwkwkwk, masih kurang panjang ya! ini juga kurang panjang (lagi) *ditabok*

Tengkiyu dah ngeripiu, ini chapter terakhir, ripiu lagi y! :p

Aichiruchan Phantomhive

Wkwkwkwk :p

Ini dah update! Last chapter

Tengkiyu dah ngeripiu, ripiu lagi dong! :pv

ditha rukawa

Yang nyium sapa ya? Kk maunya siapa?

Aku ngebebasin pembaca buat milih siapa *plak, Author tidak bertanggung jawab* :pv

Gag, eng—iya dikit, tapi Hermione sebenarnya mau menyelesaikan pe-er2nya yang tertunda *dasar Nona-Tahu-Segala, plak*

Iya, kasihan Chad :pv

Iya, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

Tengkiyu ripiunya selama ini, ini chapter terakhir, mohon ripiunya!

Lily love snowdrop

Maap, maap, aku juga gag mau Draco digituin *trus kenapa digituin? (_ _"!|) Author labil*

Maap, maap (lagi) hanya segitu kemampuanku *ditabok*

Tengkiyu buat ripiunya selama ini, ini chapter terakhir, mohon diripiu ya!

p-chan

Semua pada suka yang panjang-panjang ya?

Aku kehabisan kata-kata buat panjangin, takutnya malah mengulang-ulang tapi intinya sama :pv

Tengkiyu dah ngeripiu, ini chapter terkhir, ripiu lagi dong!

FaidMaya

Habis ini kk update, deh

Ini dah chapter terakhir, makasih dah ngeripiu chap sebelumnya, ripiu lagi dong! :p

kennp

Love you too :pv

Ini dah chap terakhir, makasih atas ripiunya selama ini, ripiu lagi dong! =D

Anak Hilang

Maap, maap

Oh, iya, akan saya perhatikan sarannya

Tengkiyu dah ngeripiu selama ini, ripiu lagi ya! =D

UbiBakar

Hehhe, gitu ya, maap belum bisa memenuhi harapan *kepedean sih ngepublish!*

Oh, padahal aku bikin karakter Draco nonjol banget, Hermione emang sengaja aku bikin gag stabil, pengen nunjukkin, biarpun pintar, cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa diteliti di bawah Mikroskop atau diterawang lewat Teleskop :p

Ini dah last chap, moga dah bisa dibilang klimaks

Tengkiyu dah ngeripiu, ripiu lagi dong!

RIRI

Hehhe, dou itashimashite, Riri-chan =D

Gampangnya gini, Draco nganggap Hermione seperti barang miliknya, jadi Draco gag mau ada yang menyentuh Hermione selain dirinya, bukan karena Draco suka, tapi dia cuma nyari kesenangan dengan memanfaatkan rahasia Hermione

Makasih dah ngeripiu selama ini, ini chap terakhir, ripiu lagi ya! =D

yuuaja

Ini dah update, ripiu lagi ya! Tengkiyu!

Noname

Wkwkwkwkwk, tengkiyu :p

Ini dah update, ripiu lagi ya! =D

Tengkiyu!

-xXx-

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya! Maap ya, kependekan banget ceritanya. Buat yang penasaran sama rahasia Hermione baca prolognya ya! *kepedean mau ngebikin prolog, kayak ada yang mau baca lagi, tapi kan aku sudah janji mau ngasih tahu rahasia Hermione di prolog, gimana dong?* Bdw, aku sempat ngasih rated M waktu ngepublish ini diblogku, tapi kata teman-teman rated T aja, ya sudah aku ganti, gimana menurut kalian? Tengkiyu-tengkiyu buat yang sudah ngeripiu! Ayo ripiu lagi! \(^o^)/

P.S : nama Chad Filbert berasal dari bahasa Anglo-Saxon yang berarti Prajurit yang tangguh. Aku sempat pusing nyari nama, tapi aku juga gag mau bikin nama sembarangan. Setelah searching seharian dapatlah nama ini.

Semua fict aku, aku publish juga di blog aku, emang kamu sudah bikin berapa fict? (_ _"!|)

Terakhir aku mau bilang kalau THIS IS NOT ABOUT LOVE STORY, IT'S ABOUT OWNERSHIP! Soalnya aku gag tahu bikin cerita Romance :pv

*Kota Daeng, 4-5 Mei 2011


End file.
